Always and Forever a Mikaelson
by lauravic
Summary: In the season 3 finale, the Mikaelsons are taken down by Marcel who is now an all powerful original, with all the Mikaelsons linked to Klaus, but what if Hayley also joined this dream world leaving 2 year old Hope all alone. 30 years later, Hope is now a powerful tribrid (werewolf, vampire, witch) and is finally ready to wake and free her family.
1. Finally Old Enough

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this new story of what the life of Hope Mikaelson could have been. I'll post almost immediately after this one. Please follow and favorite, and please tell me what you think of this story so far and what you want to happen next time! Thank you and enjoy.**

"Oh please, Davina. He was so into you. I don't know why you shouldn't go for it. I mean what's holding you back!?" Hope shouted playfully to Davina, who was walking on her side down Bourbon Street.

"I've told you this a million times, Hope. I love someone else and it's always going to be him." Davina argued back.

"And where is this mystery lover you always speak of and why haven't I met him!?" Hope declared to Davina who just laughed it off.

"Let's just say, he's a little occupied at the moment." Davina mumbled along with a fake smile. She had promised Marcel to rarely speak of the Mikaelsons, especially around Hope. He didn't want her trying to revive them after all these years, New Orleans was lively again, just like it had before Klaus came back into town and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Okay, okay." Hope simply replied. She couldn't think of another response. Something about that seemed off but she couldn't bring herself to question any further, so instead she grabbed Davina's arm and forcefully dragged her into Rousseau's bar so they can clear their minds with some Mardi gras' music. Davina and Hope were best friends, ever since the day Hope brought Davina back to the land of the living. That is a whole other story but to make it simple, Marcel used to always talk about this witch named Davina, and that he had lost her due to Hope's uncle, Kol, and that even though he loved her, he couldn't stop himself from ripping her neck open. So Hope used her magic and brought Davina Claire back a few years ago.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Where have you been?!" Marcel shouted at Hope as she walked through the front gates of the French Quarter.

"Out. With Davina, remember?" She walked right passed him; she seemed annoyed by his presence.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember telling you that you needed to be back a few hours ago. Vincent is still on my ass for what happened 30 years ago when your family disappeared. And since he can't perform any magic since he turned he has all the New Orleans witches coming together trying to take me down! I needed you, Hope! And you let me down. Again!" Marcel shouted, he was nearly screaming with his veins popping out of his head. Hope though, wasn't scared, not even startled.

"This is your problem not mine! And the next time you get yourself into some trouble with the witches, you better know how you're going to handle it, not me! I'm not your secret weapon you can use whenever you're scared to stand up for yourself, Marcellus." Hope yelled back, sneering at Marcel.

Marcel was speechless. Hope was the only person besides Klaus that could do that to him. Stun him to the point there's no words left. Hope turned on her heel and vamped up the stairs into her bedroom which used to be Kol's, but it's not like he's using it.

She knew exactly what happened to her family. How Marcel turned himself into this copycat of an original, bit Kol and Elijah, had Freya poisoned, and drove a blade into her father's heart, putting him into this hellish pain no one could explain. She knows that Freya tried to help her family, linking them all including her mother to Klaus, the immortal hybrid, to by them some time. Klaus had left Hope a note before he sacrificed his life for his family, saying what has happened, that he loves her, and that when she's old enough, to find a way to wake their family and free her father.

And she's finally old enough. She has spent years developing a spell to unlink her family from Klaus, which would then wake them up from their slumber. The rest was all going to have to be planned very carefully, she had to fly under the radar, sneak into the "garden" where Marcel has Klaus in a coffin and still manage to escape without being caught, she knew that was unlikely but that's what she was for, Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid, the werewolf, vampire, witch; all in one.

Hope removed a painting that was hanging on the furthest wall in her bedroom; behind the painting was a chest. She slowing and carefully pulled out the old, dusty chest, and opened it with a key that hung from her neck. Inside was five vials labeled different names. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Hayley, and Freya. Each one was a cure for that person. She took the vials out and shoved them in her bag. She locked the chest up once more, and hid it back in the wall behind the painting.

Today's the day Hope would finally wake her family from their 30 year nap.


	2. Hi, Mom

**Author's note: Here's chapter 2! I hope you're liking it so far, in this chapter Hope (spoiler) finally wakes up the Mikaelsons expect for Klaus who has the bone blade in his heart and is locked in Marcel's 'garden', I can't wait for next chapter and I have a feeling it's going to be emotional. Please review and follow! Hope you enjoy!**

"Now where are you going?" Marcel demanded an answer as Hope headed for the door with her bag around her chest.

"Davina and I are meeting up at Rousseau's bar." She calmly replied and without waiting for Marcel to reply, she walked out into the packed streets in the direction of the bar.

Minutes later, Hope spotted Davina by the door.

"Hey, so what's going-" Davina started but was interrupted by Hope yanking her into an isolated corner in the bar.

"Can I trust you?" Hope said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Davina looked puzzled.

"Simple question: can I trust you?" Hope said once more.

"Oh course you can." Davina nodded, she knew whatever this was it was serious.

"Okay. I need your help, whatever happens tonight stays between us, no one finds out, especially not Marcel." Hope spoke.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." Davina took a step back.

"I'm waking the Mikaelsons. Elijah, Freya, my mother, Rebekah, and Kol. I need your help; I don't think I can do this by myself." Hope begged.

As soon as Davina heard Kol's name, she spoke up, "Count me in."

About an hour later, Hope pulled up into the driveway of a now worn down house in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Davina questioned.

"Honestly, I have no clue, just some house I found a few years ago and I hid the coffins here." Hope smiled as she turned to engine off and opened her car door.

Davina and Hope walked up to the door and walked inside. They turned the corner into the living room to see five coffins lying there. Davina walked up to the nearest one and opened the lid, it was Elijah.

"Elijah." Davina muttered.

"Huh? I didn't know you knew him." Hope seemed surprised to see that Davina knew Elijah.

"Yeah, sort of. I don't know him well but he has saved my life." Davina spoke with a smile, reliving the memories that flooded her. "But he is part of the reason I died 30 so years ago."

"Well don't think of that, your back now, you can forget about all the past." Hope tried to lighten the mood.

She removed her bag and put it down on a nearby table, pulled out the vials and gave Davina the one labeled 'Elijah.'

She took it and poured the red liquid down his throat.

"How long is it supposed to take before he wakes up?" Davina starred at Elijah with curiosity.

"I have no id-" Hope started to speak but was interrupted by a loud gasping sound as Elijah flung up from the coffin.

Both girls screamed and jumped back a foot or two, but looked at each other and started laughing. After they regained control of their laughter, they approached Elijah still in the coffin.

"Elijah? Are you okay..?" Hope spoke softly.

"Wher- wha- where am I?" Elijah mumbled under his breath, barely enough for a human to hear.

"You're awake. We're in a house about an hour drive from New Orleans." Hope replied instantly.

"Where is everyone?" He looked into Hope's eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "Where's Hayley?"

"You're the first we woke up, she's in one of these, and she's okay." Davina spoke up.

"Good." Elijah hopped out of the coffin; he fumbled around, still weak.

"Take it easy, you're still weak." Hope grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling. "Here" She positioned him next to the wall so he could lean up against it until he felt strong enough.

Davina and Hope walked over to the bag and each grabbed 2 vials.

Davina woke Freya and Hayley; and Hope woke Kol and Rebekah.

After a minute of them all trying to stand on their own and gaining their strength back. Kol saw Davina.

"Davina." He said with a smile. She returned the smile as she ran into his arms and embraced. Soon after, they shared a kiss.

"Whoa, wait! Is Kol the one you're always talking about?" Hope smiled as she put the pieces together.

"Always talking about?" Kol said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, and yes." Davina laughed.

"How long has it been?!" Freya spoke loudly, killing the happy mood we had going.

"30 years." Hope said emotionless. She didn't know how to act right now.

"Hope... what about Hope?!" Hayley yelled at Davina and Hope. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Hope's-" Hope cut Davina off from finishing her sentence. She wasn't ready for them to know that she was Hope, she was her daughter.

"Hope's okay." Hope spoke in the third person.

"Where is she? Is she a...?" Hayley asked.

"She's in New Orleans, and yes. A little more than 10 years ago she was killed but she had Marcel's blood in her system, she turned." Hope told Hayley; her mother.

"You seem to know a lot about Hope..." Rebekah spoke for the first time.

"I know her. I like to think that I know her more than she knows herself." Hope said with a smile...if only they knew.

"Oh thank god she's alright." Hayley smiled and hugged Elijah.

"Can I talk to you? Outside." Davina grabbed Hope's hand and pulled her outside. "What are you doing? Why didn't you tell them your name?" She whispered, hoping they weren't listening.

"I don't know! I just...froze. I got scared. What if she doesn't like the way I turned out?" Hope whispered back.

"Hope, that's your family in there. They will love you no matter what." Davina encouraged Hope. "You need to tell them the truth."

"No." Hope said.

"Yes." Davina replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Hope gave in. "I'll tell them."

"Okay we're back. I think Hope wants to tell you something." Davina smiled as she said Hope's name. The best friends waited until someone caught on to what she had just said.

Hope stood there in the middle of the room, shaking.

"Bloody hell..." Rebekah muttered and walked up to Hope. Rebekah started tearing up and looked into the girl's eyes, and in those green eyes she saw Klaus. Rebekah gave her a huge hug.

"What's going on?" Kol asked everyone, he and everyone else obviously hadn't caught on.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" Hope chuckled along with Rebekah.

"I'm guessing about another minute. They'll figure out why I'm being so affectionate." Rebekah laughed.

"Oh my god." Hayley took a step forward. "Hope." She smiled.

Hope laughed and nodded.

"Oh my god!" Hayley launched into Hope's arms, hugging her until she could no longer breathe.

Without breaking the hug, Hope whispered "Hi, mom."

Elijah was silent, he starred at Hope with his eyes, and he knew who she was all along. When he first looked into her eyes after he woke up, he saw his younger brother, Niklaus. Her green eyes and dark blonde hair had given it away for him. He knew she was Hope, he was just curious to see how far she would take her little act that she wasn't Hope.

Hope's phone starts ringing. She ignores it. Then again. And again. Until she finally stops the reunion to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" Hope asked.

"It's late, you can't keep doing this." Marcel said on the other side of the phone call. "Where are you?!"

"Marcel." Hope looked around the room; everyone was either stunned or angered by just his name. "I'm at Davina's." She lied. Hope put the call on speaker phone so that the two witches could hear the conversation.

"Oh really? So if I walk on over to Davina's, you'll be there?" Marcel knew Hope was lying.

"Yeah." Hope said sternly. She knew Marcel would listen to the way she spoke to see if she sounded nervous.

"Well okay. It's a good thing I'm already on my way there. I guess I'll see you there." Marcel then hung up the phone. She was so caught.

"Davina give me your house keys. I need to beat him there." Hope panicked.

"Here, but the car will never get there in time!" Davina shouted, she was just as worried and scared as Hope was.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm fast." Hope smiled and within the second she was gone and out the door, out of sight.

The Mikaelsons were in awe when they saw how fast Hope was, how strong and fearless she was.

A few minutes later, Davina received a call from her house phone. She slowly answered and put it on speaker; she couldn't tell who it was yet.

"Hello?" Davina called out on the phone.

"Hey." Hope laughed.

"Oh my god, I thought it was Marcel! Did you get there before he did?" Davina laughed along.

"With time to spare. But now he's watching me like a hawk and if I try to get back to you I'm sure I'll get caught." Hope spoke quietly.

"Okay. We'll figure it out." Davina looked around the room, hopefully someone had a plan.

"I'll try to leave as soon as possible, but you should probably just stay out of town. It's probably not very wise to bring all the Mikaelsons back into town right now." Hope sounded like there was more to the story.

"What do you mean 'right now'? What's going on?" Davina knew something was up.

"Let's just say, all the vampires in a 10,000 mile radius is in town, apparently there's rumors that Marcel is going to reveal my father to the vampires so they can take out their anger on him. So I know you're not going to like this, but I think I need to free him myself...tonight. It's too dangerous for any of you to be in town again."

"No! Are you insane?! Do you remember the last time you went against Marcel! He killed you! You had his blood in your system and you turned but he still killed you!" Davina shouted. Elijah and Hayley looked concerned; they hated Marcel even more to know he has harmed Hope.

"I have to do this! Before Marcel hurts him even more than he already has! Once I get him out of there, then I bring him out to you guys and we'll sort thing out from there."

Elijah grabbed the phone from Davina, "Hope, you cannot put your life on the line to free Niklaus on your own. I could never forgive myself if Marcellus hurts you in anyway."

"Isn't that what family is supposed to do? Put their family lives before their own? I need to do this. I give you my word I will get my father and still manage to escape without harm. I promise." Hope hung up the phone, she was feeling heroic. But instead she felt this wicked twist in her stomach, her nerves where on high. She just gave her word that she would free her dad and still get out of town without Marcel punishing either one of them. How in hell was she supposed to do that?

 **Please review!**


	3. You Have a Deal

**Authors quote: Not at all what I planned for this chapter but it still turned out great. Probably my last one today (4/7/17) hope you enjoy and leave a review on how this story is so far. Please read my other stories! Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm going up to bed."Hope walked up the stairs. She had over 40 messages from Davina and eight missed calls. Hope thought that if she answered any of the calls, Marcel would definitely listen in on the conversation and find out her family was awake. It was too risky so she just cut off any connection to Davina and the others.

"Hope, wait. You can't keep running off, I need you here, I need your help and I have to know you're safe. Do you understand?" Marcel said sounding sincere.

"I understand. Goodnight, Marcel." Hope continued walking to her bedroom.

Marcel smiled and nodded as he walked out into the streets, he had some business to take care of with the witches tonight.

Hope stopped instantly once she saw Marcel was gone. She grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator and ran into the basement, or what Marcel called the garden.

She looked at her surrounding and saw desiccated vampires that must have been there for centuries then she noticed a passage. She walked down the narrow hall and found a solid steel gate on the other side was the one and only Klaus Mikaelson. He was paralyzed in the coffin but his eyes remained open and blinking. Hope hated seeing him like this in so much pain. She burst through the gate; making more noise then what she hoped for. She walked up to the opened coffin and starred into her father's eyes that were rimmed with tears and filled with pain.

"I'm here to help." Hope whispered. She dreaded what she had to do next. She plunged her hand into Klaus' chest and reached for the blade. Klaus grunted in pain and closed his eyes and Hope found the blade and yanked it out swiftly.

"I'm sorry." Hope apologized for making his living hell worse.

"Don't be sorry, love. Why did you help me?" Klaus gave Hope a small smile.

"There's not enough time to explain. Marcel will be back soon, we need to go!" Hope helped Klaus out of the coffin and gave him the blood bag so he could regain his strength faster.

Hope and Klaus silently ran out of the garden and found the way out.

"This way, we need to get you to the others." Hope led the way in the French quarter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcel came from behind and had the exits blocked with the vampire visitors.

"We're leaving, Marcel." Hope took a step forward to show she wasn't afraid.

"You heard to girl, Marcellus. I think we ought to be leaving." Klaus stood next to Hope.

"Girl? You don't know who she is, do you? She hasn't told you her name." Marcel mocked Hope, he had the upper hand.

"I don't think it matters right now, does it Marcellus?" Klaus sneered at Marcel, he knew someone was odd, he felt like he knew the girl.

"Actually it does matter. That girl is Hope Mikaelson. The Hope Mikaelson." Marcel laughed.

Klaus turned his head to face Hope. He saw it now. She was his daughter. Klaus had this look on his face no one could explain with words. His eyes widened, his mouth parted and he looked like the world he lived on, was so different now. "Hope…"

She avoided eye contact; she wanted to rip Marcel's heart out more than anything, more than seeing her father for the first time in 3 decades.

"Do you want me to rip your heart out right now? Cause I will and I'll have a smile while I do so." Hope when she was mad turned into her father. Usually that would be a horrid thing, but for Hope, she loved it. And Klaus loved watching it; he instantly had a smile when he saw her like that, like himself.

"It's too bad you're out numbered." Marcel said and all his vampire slaves came closer, corning the daughter and father. The only way out was to go through them…so that's exactly what they were going to do.

Hope finally looked into Klaus' eyes and she smiled.

"Are you up for a fight?" Klaus asked Hope with a smile.

"I'm always up for a fight." Hope chuckled.

The father and daughter prepared themselves for war. Marcel commanded the vampires to attack but Hope and Klaus fought together. Killing one at a time. They over powered Marcel's army, snapping necks, ripping out hearts, breaking spines. Anything they could think of. Before they knew it, all the vampires were dead or fled.

"We make a pretty good team, wouldn't you say?" Klaus looked at his daughter. This was by far the weirdest way for a father and daughter to bond but it worked. They have seemed to have put these past 30 years behind them.

Marcel approached the pair, clapping slowly. "That was impressive. A father and daughter bonding over the deaths of hundreds. With their blood on your hands."

"What do you want, Marcel?" Hope stood up for herself.

"I want for you Mikaelsons to leave and never return. I swear if I see either one of you, I will kill you." Marcel seemed to have let them go.

"You're letting us go?" Hope questioned Marcel.

"Yes. Go now." Marcel turned his back from the pair.

Hope and Klaus vamped out of the French quarter.

"I can't believe you're here. You're…you; so strong and independent." Klaus complemented Hope. She smiled at his words.

"How 'bout you say we go meet up with the others?" Hope walked down the street next to her father.

"The others? Who?" Klaus asked.

"A few hours ago, Davina and I woke up the rest of the Mikaelsons. They're waiting for us to return, about an hour's drive from the city. Are you ready?" Hope said with a huge smile. This is everything she's ever wanted. She loved Marcel for taking care of her 30 years ago. She was just this poor 2 year old all alone, Marcel took her in because he's said to have a weak spot for children. But finally she broke away from his control and finally is with her family; her real biological family. She never cared that Niklaus Mikaelson, the worst and most dangerous Mikaelson was her father, if anything she admired him and all these legends of him over the years.

Klaus nodded and smiled, "I'm ready."

Since Hope hadn't taken the car when she came back into town, Klaus and Hope ended up running back to the abandoned house. It only took a few minutes considering they're both very strong.

"We need to go after her; she has lost her mind if she thinks she can free Niklaus on her own with Marcel still out there." Elijah argued. Everyone was now in the backyard of the house; it has only been a few hours since Hope had left.

"I agree with Elijah, I just got her back, I'm not losing her again." Hayley said.

"No need, I'm already back." Hope laughed and hugged Hayley.

"Niklaus." Elijah muttered.

"Hello, Elijah." Klaus smiled and hugged Elijah.

"Nik…you're okay." Rebekah joined in.

"Well now that everyone's together we need to figure out what were going to do." Freya scolded.

"Marcel let us go, he said as long as we don't return to New Orleans, there'll be no trouble." Klaus spoke.

"And you're okay with that; leaving our home because Marcel said so!" Hayley argued, she obviously was outraged that we were banished from New Orleans.

"Hey, we're just lucky he let us go! There's no reason to turn back now. He's still an original, he can kill any of us whenever he desires. And I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to die." Hope yelled with such strength only a Mikaelson possessed.

"Fine, we're not going back. Let's just sort things out and find a place to settle." Kol said with Davina still by his side.

"I agree." Rebekah nodded at Hope.

"I'll be right back, I left my bag inside." Hope turned around and entered the house through the back door.

"Hurry back!" Klaus yelled out.

Hope found her bag which was still on the dusty table she first put it on. Her phone started ringing; she looked around to see if anyone followed her inside before she answered.

"Marcel." Hope whispered into the phone.

"I'm standing nearly 10 feet from this abandoned house, now I can either come inside and kill you Mikaelsons with a simple bite, or you can walk out the door and come have a civilized talk with me." Marcel spoke in an evil way.

Hope hung up the phone, checked her surrounding again and walked out the front door. There Marcel stood strong.

"We had a deal. New Orleans is yours, Mikaelson free." Hope walked up to Marcel fearless.

"Well I'm here to make a counter offer. You come with me willingly and I leave your family alone. Or I kill you and your family right now." Marcel said with a wicked smile across his face.

Hope was speechless she knew what she wanted to say but she knew it wouldn't end good for her but she said it anyways no matter what punishment she would have later on. She walked up to Marcel so that she could intimidate him only inches away and she whispered, "You have a deal."

 **Please review even if you have one word to say.**


	4. Bring Me Back

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review on how it was for you! Enjoy!**

"Hope has run off." A worried Klaus says as he joins the group still outside.

"What? What do you mean?!" Hayley jumps in, she just got her daughter back after 30 years of separation, and now, she's gone.

"Uh guys..." Davina breathed. "Guys!" She spoke louder until she got everyone's attention. Marcel left me a voicemail a minute ago...she instantly plays the voicemail.

"Davina, I know you're with those Mikaelsons so tell them this..." An angered Marcel yells from the other side of the phone. A violent scream comes from his side of the call. A girl's scream. Even though they couldn't see the girl's face, Klaus and the others knew immediately who that girl was; it was their Hope. Then Marcel continued, "I'm going to kill her, and if any of you try to stop me in my town!" Marcel yelled, "Then I won't hesitate to kill you too." Marcel hung up.

Klaus was stunned. And it was not pleasing way. He stood there with tears threatening to fall, but he fought them off and started walking angered towards New Orleans.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" Elijah grabbed Klaus' forearm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Saving my daughter, what does it look like?" Klaus said with absolutely no emotion.

"It's too dangerous to go on your own, we need to think of a way to kill Marcel Gerard; and fast." Freya spoke up. Rebekah looked just as upset and angry as Klaus when she said those words of hatred.

"Nobody's killing Marcel, at least not yet." Rebekah stopped the argument from growing. "Hope's in danger and if you all are too scared to face Marcel, then you don't have to come. But me and my brother are going." Rebekah looked at Klaus and smiled.

"I'm going too." Hayley walked over to where Rebekah and Klaus were.

Elijah started shaking his head no, then said, "This is by far the worst planned action I've ever been apart of. Kol, Davina, and Freya stay here." Elijah ordered.

"No I'm coming with you all." Kol wined.

"There's no time to argue, my daughter, your niece is out there, in the hands of Marcel, and not the young boy we raised but a monster. We need to go now!" Klaus argued.

Without further questioning, Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, and Elijah were gone.

"Marcel...why are you doing this...?" An injured Hope asked as she looked up from the ground to look Marcel in the eyes.

After she agreed to his plan, she willingly came back home. The instant she looked at her childhood home, Marcel snapped her neck. Once she had awaken, she saw a small circle of salt around her, she jumped up and tried to exit but it was too late. The spell was in action; she was trapped with a bloody boundary spell. All those vampires that came into town to see Klaus suffer was in treat, instead it was Klaus' daughter they would see suffering.

"Your family has damned me one too many times." Marcel answered. "And I think it's about time you fall to my feet. Not as the girl I raised but as Klaus Mikaelson's daughter." The crowd cheered. They didn't care if Marcel tortured an innocent girl that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, all they wanted was a show; and a show was what they were going to get.

"The spell is sealed. Only you can get in and out as you please." One of Vincent's men stood up next to Marcel, he looked at Hope in the corner of his eyes, in his eyes were sorrow. He knew Hope as a child and she didn't deserve what was coming to her.

"Great work, Andre." Marcel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder to thank him.

Marcel stopped and listened with his enhanced hearing, "It's time!" Marcel told the crowd of vampires.

"Marcel." Klaus yelled as he entered to courtyard with Hayley and his two siblings on his side. "Don't mean to barge in and break up the party, but I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." Klaus yelled.

Hope had this huge open-mouth smile, her dad, mom, and uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah all here to save her from Marcel. But after a second, the smile was gone. This is exactly what Marcel wanted, he wanted them to come!

"No! You need to go now!" Hope screamed, she managed to pick herself up off the cold, cemented ground. "This is exactly what he wanted you need to g-" Hope couldn't finish her statement. Marcel vamped into the circle she was trapped in and snapped her neck in front of her family. Even though this was such a normal thing for a vampire to get their neck snapped, this is the first time any of them had seen her die; she would come back to life in a few minutes but still, this was strange to see Hope lying on the ground dead. The sound was by far the worse part of it. Klaus was startled to see his daughter this way; dead. But his fear soon disappeared and he was outraged.

"You're going to regret laying a hand on her!" Klaus walked forward a bit until he was only a foot away from Marcel who was by now out of the salt circle.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about?!" Marcel mocked Klaus, this only added onto Klaus' anger.

"I'm going to rip your cold, dead heart out of you chest as many times I need to do so until I find a way to permanently kill you. You are no son to me. You are nothing to me." Klaus sneered at Marcel.

It was now Marcel's turn to be angered, "Okay. So if I'm nothing to you then it wouldn't matter if I rip Hope's heart out, now would it?" Marcel was hurt by Klaus' words.

After Marcel finished his last word, Hope gasped for air; she was awake.

"Was that necessary, Marcel?!" Hope yelled as she picked herself off the ground.

"Good for you to join the party, Hope." Marcel smiled and walked a tad closer to her. "Now." Marcel simply said; Hope and the others were confused by his words.

Two vampires vamped out of the crowd; both had a dagger. One went after Rebekah and the other after Elijah, and daggered both of them. Elijah and Rebekah were now lying on the cold ground, with daggers piercing their hearts.

Klaus and Hayley looked at Marcel.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Marcel smirked at the pair. "Let's get this show on a roll. Hope." Marcel turned around and walked into the salt circle and flat out kicked Hope in the stomach she went flying but she hit the boundary spell so she couldn't go very far.

"Marcel, don't lay another hand on her." Hayley yelled, as soon as she spoke up, a nearby vampire from the crowd snapped her neck and stabbed her with wolfsbane so that when she woke up she would be weak. Klaus now stood alone. That didn't stop him though, he started tearing through the crowd; killing every vampire he would lay his hands on.

Once he started reaching numbers like 30. Marcel broke it up, "Klaus! Kill another one of my men and I'll bite her." Marcel had his fangs out, his veins popping out from underneath his eyes. Marcel had a grip of Hope's long, dark blond hair so that her neck was easy to access. I'm an instant, Hope flipped Marcel over she shoulder and pinned him down, now her fangs were out to play. Veins bulging out of her under eye. Her eyes glowing an amber, green glow. Klaus smirked at the sight of his only child fighting back the most deadliest vampire. Klaus continued to rip through the hundreds of vampires, as Hope and Marcel go back and forth with one another.

Once nearly every vampire was dead, Marcel pulled out his secret weapon the Papa Tunde's blade; the same blade that's been pierced inside Klaus' heart for the past 30 years. He drew back his arm with the blade clutched in his hand and shoved it in Klaus' heart once again. Klaus' scream was full of pain, his eyes now lined with tears looked straight into Hope's eyes that were still glowing with amber.

"No!" Hope screamed as Klaus feel to his knees.

"I know you can still hear me so I'm going to tell you what is going on." Marcel smiled as he walked over to a box he had lying on a table near the stairs of the courtyard. He opened the box and pulled out the white-oak stake. "Hope. I'm going to give you an option, either I kill your father." Marcel said as he pierced part of the stake in Klaus' chest. "Or you can turn off your humanity. I'm dying to have the humanity less Hope Mikaelson again." He shouted.

"No." Hope replied with tears falling down her cheeks.

"No what? No to turning your humanity off? Okay." Marcel shoved the stake further into Klaus' chest.

"No to killing him!" Hope stood up and walked as far as she could with the boundary spell surrounding her.

Marcel pulled the stake out his chest and placed it back into the box. Klaus now was fighting the Papa Tunde's blade, grunting and moaning.

"Aghhhhhh Hop-" Klaus grunted he's now trying to pull the blade out. "Hope don't." He managed to yell.

"Ah ah ah. Marcel stopped Klaus, she made her very selfless choice. She now just needs to follow through with it."

"Bring me back when this is over." Hope said with tears still running down her face, falling onto the ground. "I love you, dad." Hope closed her eyes.

"No, Hope!" Klaus yelled. He then shoved his hand into his own chest and grabbed the blade and pulled it out.

Hope then opens her green eyes.

"Hope...?" Klaus mumbles.

Hope answers with a wicked grin, she's gone. The Hope Klaus loved was gone, all that remained was a heartless Mikaelson.

Klaus hadn't realized that Marcel left after Hope turned her humanity off.

Hayley woke up a few minutes after Hope turned off her humanity. "Hope, thank god you're alright!" Hayley shouted out to Hope who was still in the circle.

"She's gone. Marcel had her turn her humanity off." Klaus quietly muttered.

Hayley looked frustrated but then walked over to Elijah and Rebekah and pulled the daggers out. Instantly they both awoken. After a minute of explaining what happened, Freya, Davina, and Kol walked into the courtyard.

"What the hell happened here?" Kol asked as he saw nearly a hundred bodies scattered around the ground and Hope trapped in a boundary spell.

"I'll get her out of there." Freya walked over to the salt circle.

"No! Wait! She flipped her switch! She's not the Hope we know." Hayley yelled out to Freya.

"Oh no..." Davina closed her eyes and shook her head. "You guys never seen Hope without her humanity...she's ruthless, dangerous, and well she'll kill for sport."

"Hey...you do realize I'm right here. I can hear everything your saying." Hope was lying on her back but she then flipped over to face Davina with her head resting on her hands.

Klaus and everyone looked at Hope; this was the first thing she has said since she flipper her switch. "What." Hope looked confused cause everyone was starring at her. "Okay then." Hope flipped onto her back again and gazed up at the sky. "Can anyone let me out of here? I'm getting claustrophobic." Hope wined.

"What kind of things has she done with her humanity off?" Rebekah asked Davina.

But instead Hope answered, "Well let's see I've killed Davina at least what? Twice?" Hope chuckled and Davina was glaring at her. "Um, oh you guys remember Cami right? Well I brought her back along with Davina but when I flipped my switch the first time, I ripped open her throat...in my defense she tried to kill me first!" Hope laughed; still looking up to the sky.

Klaus already knew he wasn't going to like this Hope. The fact that Camille had returned only for Hope to kill her, was heartbreaking to him.

"Umm what else have I've done, Davina?" Hope playfully asked Davina who was still glaring at Hope.

"You killed Josh." Davina simply said.

"Oooh yeah! I remember that! That was a good day." Hope laughed.

"This is Marcel's fault. This is the way he raised he to be. A killer, a cold-blooded killer." Davina said.

Klaus hated Hope like this.

Hope started muttering random words but no one seemed to notice. A minute later the salt circle busted. The circle was broken; the spell was broken.

"Finally!" Hope yelled as she picked herself off the ground and walked out of the boundary.

Elijah and Kol vamped over to Hope and held her but with a swift action Hope took both of the originals down and vamped out of sight.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks." Kol grunted and stood back up along with Elijah.

"You already lost her?!" Marcel walked back into the courtyard. "I thought you would at least be able to hold her here for another hour. Well this is just great."

Klaus vamped over and grabbed Marcel by the throat and picked him up off the ground. "This is all your god damn fault." Klaus threatened with his hybrid veins making an appearance.

Marcel got out of Klaus' hold. "My fault?! I thought it was about time to show you the real Hope. The Hope I raised! The Hope I took in as a 2 year old crying for her family but you all were already gone..." Marcel yelled and walked upstairs.

"We need to find Hope before she does something she'll regret." Hayley walked out the courtyard.

 **please review.**


	5. It's Not That Simple

**Authors note: sorry for skipping a few days, in my defense it's been a long hard few days. Hope you like this chapter and I'll be posting the next one within the day! Thanks, enjoy!**

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Elijah says frustrated. They've searched the entire French quarter and most of the streets of New Orleans.

"She's not the type to hide, we just missed her. Last time she flipped her humanity off she was at..." Davina stopped, "Rousseau's Bar..." She looked at Kol, then Elijah and Klaus. "None of you searched there have you...?"

"Let's go." Klaus said and turned away from the group.

Everyone apart from Hayley and Freya, they were still out looking.

Minutes later, they arrived.

As Davina led the way into the bar, Elijah stopped her.

"Stop. I can smell blood, lots of it." Elijah said with curiosity.

"Alright maybe you could say out here." Kol said to Davina and dragged her a little further away from the bar doors.

"No way. I'm the reason you found her. I'm going in." Davina got passed Kol and brushed through the doors.

Blood painted the walls and floor. The ceiling was dripping with blood. Bodies were scattered throughout Rousseau's; on the table, below the chairs, on the bar, everywhere you can think of. Nearly 30 bodies were piled in the bar. Hope in the corner, drinking the last of a women's life. Hope did this.

"Hope." Klaus murmured just enough for Hope to hear.

Hope continued feeding and put her index finger in the air, signaling that she needed another moment.

A minute passed and the body fell to the floor, Hope got back on her feet. "Can I help you?" She smiles her wicked smile.

"Hope...what is this?" Klaus sounded almost...frightened.

"This..." she looked around, "this is me. The innocent child Marcel raised, turned into a monster, but I must say I sure do enjoy it." She chuckles and walks over the bodies carefully towards the exit. Davina uses her powers to slam the doors in Hope's face, not allowing her to leave.

"Davina..." Hope mutters as she tries to forcefully open the doors Davina had locked. "I have a tendency to kill her nearly every time my humanity is off. And unless you want me to rip out your inners, I recommend you open those doors now." Hope threatens Davina carelessly.

Kol steps up, gets in Hope's face, "You are not killing anyone else tonight. And I swear if you lay a hand on Davina, you'll have me to deal with." Kol threatens his niece. "I assure it."

Hope smiles at his words; she knew she had gotten under his skin, just like how she planned.

Hope's phone starts ringing, without even looking at the caller she answers with a familiar word. "Marcel."

"Hope...I'm going to go for a long shot and say you're the cause of all the missing persons reports. Am I correct?" He says with no emotion. No reaction. Nothing.

"I don't know, I think you should come to Rousseau's for yourself and find out." She looked at her family who were a few feet away, the only thing separating them was the dozen bodies.

"I'm already here." Marcel hangs up the phone as he walks in.

"Thanks." Hope smiles and vamps pass Marcel while the door that she couldn't touch was now open.

Klaus looked at Marcel with hatred and as if he was stupid for falling for an 18 year olds trick.

Marcel had no idea what he had done but once he saw Hope slip pass him, he was upset, she's starting to get on his last nerve.

"Hope!" Hayley yells as she entered the courtyard of the house. "I know you're here."

"Boo." Hope laughs as Hayley jumps at the voice that came up behind her. "I can hear your heart racing. Do I really frighten you that much?" Hope stared in curiosity.

"No. I just can't stand seeing you like this. It's not a good look on you." Hayley looked blankly at her daughter, behind her eyes...she was holding back her tears.

"Always..." Hope ignores the comment. "Where's uhh what's her name? Freya is it?" Hope chuckles and takes a seat on a nearby couch.

"She feel behind, she wanted to talk to your father, Klaus." Hayley sneered at Hope. She was fed up with her daughters actions. "What do you want him to see you as? A leader? His little girl? Or a ruthless vampire? Cause I'm telling you now, he hates what you are becoming because it tells him that he failed himself as a father. You failed him." Hayley finished. Within the second Hope vamped to her mother and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Take it back." She said with tears rimming her eyes. "I have not failed him. Take it back!" Hope was now yelling, trying her best to stop the tears from falling.

"Hope! Put her down." Elijah yelled. Everyone was now together, including Marcel.

Hope instantly placed Hayley back on her feet and turned away from her family, she didn't want them to see her cry. To see she had a weak spot, her father was that weak spot. She walked away into other parts of the house.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Elijah walked to Hayley with concern.

"I know how to bring her back, I saw it in her eyes." Hayley ignored Elijah, she walked to Klaus. "You. She needs you. It makes sense now, why she told you to bring her back. It's because you're the only one that can."

Klaus was stunned. His daughter that has looked up to him for years, was the way to bring her back.

Without saying a word, he followed to where Hope had ran off.

"Hope." He spotted her looking out to the streets of New Orleans.

"Here to scold me again? Punish me? Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." Her eyes remained staring out.

"No. None of that." Klaus took his place next to her on the balcony. "I know this must be challenging for you. Someone so young to be going through something so...bizarre I guess you can say. I'm not here to rebuke you. I'm rather here to call for my daughter. The daughter that I love. Not this replica, this shadow version of her. Hope, my dearest love. Can't you fight through all this hatred and all this anger, and come back..." Klaus looked into her eyes.

Hope turned her head and faced him, "It's not that simple." She shook her head.

"Yes it is! It could be. You just need to let all that fear and love back into your heart." Klaus said soothing her pain.

"Stop." She put up her hand, using her powers he flung across the room to a wall a few meters away. "I said; it's not that simple." She released her hold on him and exited the room.

Klaus rejoined the others still in the courtyard. "We're going to need a plan b... I was remarkably close to getting my daughter back, she keeps pushing whoever it is trying to help her away. Why is she being so stubborn?!" He yelled and pounded his fists on a table, breaking it down the middle into two.

"Niklaus, calm down. We'll eventually get through to her. It's only a matter of time." Elijah calmed Klaus down.

"Brother, she's not gone. She's just disheartened." Rebekah encouraged Klaus.

"That's it." Davina walked a few feet away from the noise and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked.

"Calling her boyfriend." She answered and walked out of the streets to avoid the awkward 'who' question. If they were going to learn of Hope's boyfriend, it was not coming from her.

"Boyfriend..." Klaus mocked Davina. His face twisted, no one was good enough for his daughter, and he thinks it's about time he met this boyfriend of hers.

Davina returned shortly after. "He's on his way."

"Who?" Hayley asked, she didn't care too much about Hope having someone in her life. This was a common thing. They keep forgetting she's technically 32.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you that. I guess you're just going to have to wait and find out." Davina obviously didn't want to get between Mikaelson drama. "But I will tell you this, you all a one point in your life's, had met him."

"Well that can't be good since everyone I've met has been rubbish." Rebekah shook her head she was clueless. Marcel on the other hand had spent the last 30 years with Hope, he knew this boyfriend quite well by now.

"Davina, who is this boy?" Klaus said he started to get angry.

"I'm not getting between this. You'll find out in a few hours." She turned away and walked back out to the streets.

 ** _please review!_**


	6. The Party Had Officially Begun

**Authors note: I wanted to make this chapter longer but I felt bad for not posting today so yeah! Hope you love this chapter and big character reveal! This character's full story will be told probably next chapter to clear things up!**

Exactly 33 years ago, something magical happened. A miracle baby...Hope was born. No one would have guested where she would be right now on her 33rd birthday; in her room getting ready for a night no one would forget.

She looks at herself in the mirror, her hair is in long beach waves and she's wearing this beautiful light green lace dress that brings out her beautiful eyes. But she was fangs deep in what she called her snack.

"You bitch. You got my dress bloody." Hope drops the body onto the floor once she recognized the stain. She lifts her hand to the stain and starts to mumble a chant...a spell. She closes her eyes and in an instant, the blood was gone.

"I'm not ready to get all bloody yet." Hope tells the dead girl. She walks away and down to the courtyard.

"Look at you." Marcel smiles at Hope. "Ready for your big day?"

"I really don't think someone's 33rd birthday is such a big deal but I like the attention and the meal." She smiles and walks into another room.

Once she left his sight, Elijah revealed himself from the shadows of the house.

"She's planning a slaughter tonight, during the party." Marcel told Elijah. They'd been working together ever since the attack at Rousseau's. Last time Hope flipped her humanity off, she wasn't this reckless and careless; she used to fly under the radar and dispose of all her kills, but now she will walk down a street and kill in front of everyone and not give a damn. He couldn't allow this in his city.

"I'll tell Niklaus." Elijah answered and calmly walked through the gates of the courtyard.

"We can't allow her to loose control, if she does end up going through with this slaughter, who knows what the consequences will be. She could get herself killed tonight." Hayley argues.

"I say we just drive the Papa Tunde's blade right through her, it'll by us some time to figure out a way to bring her back." Freya says.

"No one is going to lay a hand on her, she remains unharmed do you understand?!" Klaus yells. Even though he honestly couldn't bare this Hope, he still will always and forever love her. Even if she shall locate the white oak stake and plunge it through his heart, he will die loving her just the same, if anything, than more.

Davina's silent. "Well whatever we're doing, we better do it fast." She shows the group a hand written invitation that was being passed out on the streets to everyone in sight.

"And so it begins." Rebekah mutters.

The group then walks over to the courtyard of the house.

"Where is she?" Hayley asks in an inpatient tone.

"She's gone. She left not too long ago." Marcel tells Hayley.

"Where has she ran off to?" Rebekah asks.

"Look I don't know! She said she would be back soon so yeah. That's all I know. The party's in a few hours she's probably just inviting some friends." Marcel makes an accuse for her actions.

"Some friends? Or a bunch of strangers she can feed off of?" Klaus yells at Marcel. He was furious that he had just let her go without putting up a fight.

Just as Klaus finished his statement about the possible blood shed tonight, Hope walked in with a ton of strangers. Enough to fill the entire courtyard maybe even more, only a few looked familiar, including Vincent and some of his witches.

"What is this?" Hayley demanded an answer from Hope.

"Well I thought we'd start the party a tad early." Hope said with a smile.

"Looks like I'm right on time." A man said as he walked in. His voice was familiar, too familiar.

"Stefan..." Hope sounded crushed by his appearance.

"Stefan Salvatore, my old friend, what are you doing in New Orleans?" Klaus asked clueless.

"Davina called me." Stefan simply spoke, he gazed into Hope's eyes.

"Davina...why is Stefan here..?" Hope sounded outraged by his presence.

"Because he was the person to bring you back the last time your humanity was off." Davina said to Hope. "He can do it again."

"Wait. What is it that we're missing?" Elijah asked Davina and Stefan.

"Stefan and I are together." Hope said without emotion.

Klaus looked stunned. His mouth parted, and his eyes widened...but soon after his eyes filled with rage and hate. Stefan bloody Salvatore was romantically involved with his daughter. "Stefan's the boyfriend you told us about..." Klaus said harshly to Davina.

"Yeah." Davina replied.

Klaus' face was blank. He had no idea how to react. He wanted to walk over to Stefan and rip his head for even looking at Hope that way but he knew that would only make things worse.

"Davina, you just won't stop will you? You're getting closer, and closer to getting on my bad side. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd see you dead by the end of the night." Hope threatened Davina in her face, practically whispering and walked upstairs, Stefan followed without a word.

Davina stood there, she knew she wasn't bluffing, Hope can and will kill her if she really wanted to and by the looks of it, she really wanted to.

"If she harms you my love, I will put an end to her." Kol says to Davina, still in shock.

"And if you kill Hope, you'll have me to deal with." Klaus threatened Kol.

"Me too." Hayley looked angered at Kol, Elijah joined next to her side to show he was with her on this too.

"Fine. But don't lie now. We all know she'll be better off dead. Come on, love." Kol said and got Davina out of there.

Klaus took a deep breath, Stefan came back downstairs.

"She won't even give me a chance to help. Where'd Davina go?" Stefan said, his voice sounded slightly worried to be alone with the Mikaelsons now that they know his relationship with Klaus' daughter.

"Don't worry about Davina now." Klaus said to Stefan. "Now, how about we have a little chat." He smiles and vamps over to Stefan within the second, "If you ever break my little girl's heart or harm her in anyway. I will hunt you down, and kill you slowly so you can understand the pain I felt when I was away for 30 years. Are we at an understanding?" Klaus threatened.

Stefan nodded, "We've been together for over ten years. Even before she turned. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt her." Stefan spoke his mind. "I love her." Stefan walked past Klaus. "Don't worry, I'm coming back." Stefan smiled and disappeared into the crowd of people in the courtyard of the house. Klaus knew Stefan enough to know when he was lying, Klaus even used to call Stefan his dear friend in the 1920s, but right now in this moment, Stefan was not lying. Music started up and the guests started drinking and dancing.

The party had officially begun.

 ** _Review pretty please!_**


	7. That Hurt

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long but I seriously couldn't think of what to write. I was clueless. Big thanks to ILOVETMI go check out her stories! I'm sorry it took so long so hopefully this chapter made up for it! Please review!**

The music is roaring throughout the quarter, tourists walking on the streets of New Orleans decide to join in on the party, by now the guests are flowing out the gates of the house and throughout all the rooms of the compound.

Everyone is dancing, drinking and anything you can really think of. The Mikaelsons watch for Hope, she's been absent from the party, or at least from their sight.

"She's gone, I swear to you I've looked every crevice of this house, she has vanished from plain sight." Elijah spoke to the group that gathered in a remote corner of the house, away from any guests.

"That's what she wants you to think. But truth be spoken, she's right under our noses." Marcel said as he looked around. "She's avoiding us because she knows that if she's found; her little 'party' is over." He was well-informed with Hope's actions, he's been around her for all her life, and he knows how she thinks.

"Well then if you're such an expert on my daughter, where is she, Marcel?" Hayley said in a mocking tone. She was put up with Hope's actions and the thought of her actually going through with the slaughter tonight was disgusting her.

"I don't know we have a better chance of finding her when we aren't looking for her." Marcel said.

"Pardon?" Kol said. He and Davina returned to the party not too long ago.

"We're thinking too hard. Like I said, she's hiding in plain sight, hell she might even be blending in with the party playing beer pong or something. Stop looking and eventually we're going to run into her." Marcel said and stepped into the crowd of people; joining the party.

Elijah nodded and he, Rebekah, Kol, and Davina joined the bar. Freya stayed isolated in the corner. While Klaus and Hayley split up into the entourage of people around the bar.

Hayley met up with Elijah in the middle of the house.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Elijah? It's almost midnight. I could never forgive myself if I let her go through with-" Hayley worried over the thought once more.

"I assure you, we will find her. Do not blame yourself for Hope's actions; this is her faulting not yours." Elijah interrupted Hayley; comforting her.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I'm the one that made her turn her humanity off." Marcel said without making eye contact with Elijah or Hayley; he was feeling guilty.

"Marcellus, she's the one doing the terrorizing, not you. Yes you are to blame for her humanity being switched off, but she's the one causing the bloodshed. Do you understand?" Elijah reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Marcel nodded and disappeared in the crowd.

Minutes turned into hours, exactly 10 minutes from midnight.

"Great plan, Marcellus." Klaus said sarcastically filled with anger.

"Hey! Don't blame me; she's your psycho daughter." Marcel raged.

"You're the one that bloody raised her, so don't point fingers." Rebekah yelled at Marcel. She looked over and saw that her words wounded Klaus, he never got the chance to raise her and now he despised himself for it. "Look, we have 10 minutes. We can either continue yelling at one another or we can get as many people out of here as possible."

Elijah nodded and everyone started compelling tourists to leave, and the rest they practically just shoved out the house. Hope was still missing but that was the least of their worries right now.

Minutes passed and midnight was just about to begin, whenever they thought they dented the crowd, more and more would just show up from other rooms. There's no way that could get everyone out in the remaining 2 minutes. So instead they searched the house for Hope again, thinking they could just snap her neck or something stopping the bloodbath to be. But they had no luck; the grandfather clock in the house struck 12, Hope finally appeared out of nowhere. By the time they saw her it was too late, she had already taken out 2 dozen people. Klaus and Elijah charged at her but she gave everyone a magically induced aneurysm. They remaining guests screamed and tried running out the doors, but she vamped in front of them and ripped through each and everyone's necks. It was all over. Hope was now covered in her victims' blood as she released everyone from the aneurysm she placed upon them.

Klaus and the others fought to pick themselves up off the ground.

"Hope, what have you done..?" Hayley spoke softly to Hope.

"I did exactly what I said I would do. What I was born to do, what I was raised to do." Hope added enthusiasm the 'raised' as she looked at Marcel.

"I did not raise you like this." Marcel spoke as he got back on his feet. "I raised you to be strong and brave. Not a coward that turns their humanity off."

 _Marcel walks into Lucien's penthouse, where he finds a crying Hope stuck in her play pin, looking at her mother lying unconscious on the floor nearby. Freya had completed the spell to save her family, and the ancestors mistaken Hayley to be one of the family members she was trying to save, leaving 2 year old Hope alone._

 _"Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Marcel says as he picks up the crying child. After a moment she stops crying and falls into a deep sleep in Marcel's arms. Marcel looks at the child and takes her out of the penthouse to take her home, to where he will watch over her. He pledged that day, she will not turn out to be like her father; a murderous hybrid that didn't care about anyone but himself._

"A coward? I'm pretty sure you're the one that forced me to turn it off, and if I remember correctly is was either I turn it off or you kill my father. If anyone's a coward here, it's you. You have to have an army of people behind you or no one will listen to a word you say." Hope yelled.

"Stop this, turn your humanity back on already, Hope. This isn't you. We all know that." Davina pleads for Hope to turn it back on.

Hope chuckled as she thought to herself and eventually shook her head. Hope turned on her heel, stepped over the dozens of dead bodies and went into another part of the house.

Everyone just stood there without speaking a word and left the compound, they needed to get away from the deadly stench.

After a moment of silence while they walked down the empty streets of New Orleans, Hayley spoke, "Now what?"

Klaus looked at Hayley blankly; he had no clue what to do next. They've tried everything to help her, but she won't let anyone in far enough to even have a chance to bring her back from the edge. Stefan met up with the Mikaelsons.

"Look who decided to come back." Marcel mocked Stefan because he said he would be right back but never returned.

"I had to get away, you know with all the blood..." Stefan said with little to no emotion.

"Ahh, right." Marcel said.

"Where's Davina?" Stefan asked as he looked around, she was the only one missing; everyone was too busy thinking about their failure to notice she never left the compound.

"I'll go get her." Kol said and turned away from the group and headed back to the house.

"Hope!" Davina yelled out. "I know you're here, just come out."

"What do you want, Davina?" Hope said as she approached Davina.

"This." Davina yelled out and motioned her hand into a fist. Hope screamed out in pain, Davina was somehow poking into Hope's brain. "If you're not going to turn your humanity back on, then I'll just turn it on for you myself." She clenched her fist harder. Hope continued to scream in pain, she fell to the ground.

Kol walked through the gates. "Davina, what are you doing?!"

"Stay back, Kol." Davina ordered.

From the cement ground, Hope waved her hand and a small circle of salt surrounded the girls; a boundary spell.

Davina looked around to see the circle around her but continued to clench her fist, as she whispered chants. Hope calmly picked herself off the ground. Davina looked worried and clenched her fist harder but nothing happened.

"What is this?" Davina stopped and looked Hope in the eyes.

"A little spell I've been working on, mixtures of a boundary spell, and discard of magic to whomever I choose. Cool, right?" Hope smiled.

"Hope, stop this, I swear to you if you lay a hand on Davina I will end you, I don't care if my brother will despise me for it but I will kill you." Kol threatened.

"Love to see you try." Hope said and turned to Davina and plunged her fangs in her neck; Davina cried out to Kol.

"No!" Kol ran towards the girls but the boundary spell sent him flying across the room when he touched it. It was too strong to break. Seconds later, Davina fell to the ground lifeless.

"Awe, what's wrong Uncle Kol?" Hope mocked him with a devilish smirk.

"You will pay for that." Kol said from the ground with tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, kill me." Hope said and she kicked the salt which broke the circle, the boundary spell was no more. "Come on. Kill me. I'm quite literally out in the open." Hope said opening her arms out. "Come on, Kol."

Kol looked at her with hatred, he no longer cared she was his niece, for all he cared she was as good as dead. He slowly picked himself off the ground, the tears were gone. Nothing in his eyes but anger. He vamped towards her and slammed her onto the hard, cement ground, cracking Hope's head from the back; but she didn't worry, she quickly healed, but the blood remained in her hair.

"Now that's more like it." Hope said smiling. She flipped over and pinned Kol up against the wall, and plunged her hand in his chest, he quickly over powered her and pulled her hand out, she knew the only way to kill him was the white oak stake. She took a few steps back and vamped away.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a coward, get back here now!" He screamed throughout the house. She returned instantly; this time she was armed with the white oak stake. "I see you plan on fighting to the death. But see, killing you will be a lot easier cause you can die by a lot of things...including a stake." He yelled and vamped to a table, snapped the legs off and threw them, one by one at her heart. She dodged nearly every one, but the last stake hit her, barely missing her heart. She yanked it out swiftly and threw it across the room.

"Nice shot." She said breathless. "But that's not good enough." Hope used her magic to bring him towards her, right into the stake. But instead he knocked the white oak out of her grip and was now into his. He had her lying on the ground fighting for her life. She didn't need to white oak stake to die but Kol didn't care, it would kill her, that's all that mattered. The stake just centimeters away from her heart.

The rest of the Mikaelsons walk through the gates.

"Kol!" Klaus and Hayley yelled.

Kol ignored his family's presence and plunged the stake into her chest, just enough to scratch the surface but not enough to kill. Klaus vamped over and threw Kol off Hope. Klaus pulled the white oak stake out of Hope's chest and offered his hand for her to get up; she accepted.

Elijah grabbed onto Kol to keep him from going after Hope again.

"Let go of me!" Let go, Elijah! She killed Davina! Davina's dead because of that bitch!" Kol screamed.

Everyone looked completely petrified at the sight. Hope stands there silent, Davina and dozens of others lie dead, and Kol screaming at the top of his lungs. It was truly horrific.

"Calm yourself, brother." Elijah said, after a minute Kol stopped struggling and calmed down. Elijah let go of him.

"Bloody hell..." Rebekah said quietly as she observed the room painted with blood.

"What happened..?" Freya spoke softly; she was terrified.

"She killed Davina out of cold blood. And then went after me." Kol spoke angered.

"Yeah after she tried to end my life and I only went after you because you said and I quote, 'I will end you, even if my brother despises me for it, I will kill you.'" Hope was furious with Kol's attempt to kill her.

Hope turned around to walk away but Kol stopped her in her steps.

"Only the weak walks away, and that's exactly what you are...weak." Kol clenched his teeth. He sounded exactly like Mikael... "You will never be my family, for all I care; you're nothing to me but a worthless child. I hate you, and nothing can make me change my mind about that. Look at me when I talk to you!" Kol yelled, his voice echoed throughout the house. Hope slowly turned around; her face was streaming with tears, her eyes bright red. Klaus and the others look at her with pain; Kol's words really got to Hope.

"Kol, stop." Elijah said looking into the girl's eyes.

"No, brother! She's a disgrace to the Mikaelson family and I wish her dead." Kol continued. Hope stood there blankly without a word. Kol continued his rant, "I never wished this on anyone before, but I hope Mikael himself rises from the grave so he can kill you, I'm sure he's dying to lay his hands on the bastard's child."

Hope was in full tears yet she remained silent, Marcel told her stories of Mikael so she knew exactly who Kol was talking about.

"Kol, that's enough." Klaus yelled; grabbing Kol's arm to position him away from Hope.

She started walking away but turned around and walked up to Kol. "Humanity or not...that hurt. And I know you're mad right now, but one day you're going to wake up and regret your words, and you'll beg for my forgiveness but know that I will never ever forgive you." She spoke with pain and vamped out onto the empty streets.

Kol now stood there, realizing everything that he said was too much. Yes he was mad, but he could never truly hate family. He already realized that he regretted his words. His expression instantly changed from anger to guilt.

No one said a word. This was the last straw; they finally saw Hope's humanity...heartbreak, pain, family.

Klaus followed Hope back onto the streets. It was time to bring back his daughter and he knew exactly how.

 **Please review!**


	8. Look at Me

_**Author's Note: Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating this story and others in months. I just never gotten around to it but summer has finally come so hopefully, I'll be able to get more free time to write. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: It has been a long while since I last updated so before reading, you might want to go back and refresh your memory. I'm a little upset with myself for what I had written into the story, but I'm just gonna have to go with it. If you still want me to continue with the story, please leave a comment saying so or private message me any suggestions you have. Thank you for putting up with me. Enjoy- lauravic**_

Klaus urgently leaves the French quarter. The sound of roaring New Orleans Jazz fills the streets, he listens in on dozens of conversations, hoping to hear his daughters voice: but nothing. Klaus grows aggravated with those around him; he _needs_ to find Hope, he _needs_ to find his beloved daughter. He halts in the middle of the street; remembering what Davina had told him earlier about where Hope always ended up going when she was upset.

He enters Rousseau's Bar; immediately looking around, table to table for Hope. His heart actually starts racing. _Has he lost her for good?_ Just as he turns around to leave the busy bar, he hears a young girl's cry with his vampire hearing. He may not have been around Hope for very long, but he knows his daughter, and that cry was from her. He once again scans the full bar for Hope, but yet fails to see her, so he listens again and this time notices the sound of her was coming from the rooftop. He smiles softly as Klaus realizes his daughter's whereabouts. He makes his way towards the back of the bar where the stairs leading to the roof are located.

He slowly pushed the door open, there, revealing Hope sitting alone on the roof, looking out into the city she knew and loved.

Klaus smiles once more as he makes his way next to Hope's side.

"I really messed up this time, haven't I?" Hope mumbles as she wipes her tears so Klaus doesn't see her cry.

"It's nothing we can't fix, my love." Klaus sympathetically grins; he understands exactly how she feels. After 1,000 years, he has made more than one mistake when it came to family.

"I hate having you see me like this." She looks down, closing her eyes, slowly shaking her head in disgust in herself and what she was become.

"Hope, look at me." Klaus encourages. Hope opens her eyes and faces her father. "I love you. You, Hope Mikaelson, are by far the strongest, most courageous person I know. In all my years, I believed that letting in my humanity was showing my weakness, but that wasn't true. Humanity is what makes us alive, without it, well; we would be dead, cold-hearted creatures. I spent the majority of my life that way: heartless. And I will not let my daughter fall into that darkness as I did. You are this families' only hope. Don't let go of the part of you that makes you alive."

Hope, at this point, has let all her humanity back in. She jumps into Klaus' arms. Not ever wanting to let him go.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you." Hope cries as she tightens her grip in her and her father's embrace. "I love you, too. I do. I didn't mean anything I said or did back there. I swear. I'm _so_ sorry." She speaks softly into Klaus' chest.

"It's okay, love." He sighs in relief and deepens their hug. "I'm going to go back home now and sort things out with everyone. Alright, love?"

"Oh, my god: Davina. I- I killed her, I killed Davina." Hope panics as her memories of what she had done while without her humanity come back to her. "And- and Kol, he hates me doesn't he? Does Kol hate me?" She continues to panic.

"No, no he doesn't hate you. You both did and said some things you both regret. But didn't you bring Davina back to life awhile ago? Can't you just do that again?" Klaus states, he too is now remembering the events that had taken place earlier that night.

"No, you don't understand. The spell that brought back Davina was a _very_ powerful one, one that requires not only a very dangerous ritual but also a sacrifice. It nearly killed me the first time, I'm not sure I would survive it again." Hope explained. She wanted Davina back more than anything, but the chances of her surviving that spell, weren't at all very high.

Klaus swallowed, he never cared for the young witch, but the fact that Kol and Hope both love her, did mean something to him. "Freya; she may be familiar with an alternative spell."

"Yeah, maybe, but I still don't think I could bring myself to go back to the French court. I don't want to be reminded of what I had done…" Hope again took a seat back on the roof as she relived all the events that had happened recently.

Klaus looked at her sincerely, he then pulls out his cell phone and dials the number to Marcel's phone.

 _ **Please leave a comment below about what you think of this chapter. I again, apologize for my delayed update. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Expect the next chapter to be posted soon!**_


End file.
